Tortos GM Notes
Gameplay/Role-Playing Notes - Pokemon are at most as smart as a 6 year old child, except pokemon with Telepath, Aura Reader, or Aura Pulse abilities, which act as regular npcs with an average mind stat. Some individual Pokemon have transcendent mental abilities. - Aquatic and water type pokemon without walking limbs float when on land only if they are Trainer pokemon. They move at an overland speed of 1 and must keep in contact with the ground at all times. Trainer pokemon may take some time to get used to this strangeness and will take a -1 on this attack chance rolls until they undergo any type of training. Regular water pokemon will flop around on land if they cannot normally walk. - Knowledge checks reveal information specific to the Region or different between versions of the franchise or subject to change through stochastic systems. ex. Pokemon Education could reveal abilities or social patterns or shiny distribution or moves. Homebrew pokemon should be explained to the level of minimum Trainer knowledge, but the rest should be discovered through play. - Depending on which entities players encounter, one of several will eventually disrupt the finale. The group players are furthest into will be the finale disrupted. The group second most contacted and ingratiated will join in to assist, and that pair will have a joint villain. - Some Background and History Because of changes brought on by technological advancement and the nigh-magical properties of pokemon, the government is a strange kind of theocratic meritocratic oligarchic confederacy, but with a high level of social mobility. Originally a series of city-states, loosely run by the historical Great Houses, they were forced to join together to fight a war against pokemon ‘controlled’ by Kyogre. The houses at first fought individually and lost a great deal, but when a collaboration by the Elite Colleges developed the Pokeball, and small bands of militias could do a great deal of damage, the Houses and Colleges formed a pact of Confederacy and selected through competition their first Council of Principals. Since it was war, this competition was a coordinated Pokemon Wargame and selected for warriors and strategists. After the war was finished, the Colleges and Houses came together and created the Grand Contract, a form of constitution that, among other things, created the National Council and the first National Standard. The Standard exam is taken during the first 3 days in the month of Shay*. It is a national holiday and is required by law by penalty of a fine for people over the age of 30 but open to anyone taking it. Most schools use this whole week as a testing week. There are exceptions made for out-of-country citizens, religious reasons, and employment reasons, but if a company is found to systematically avoid sending its employees to the Standard they can suffer great fines. Monasteries have no issues systematically avoiding the Standard. (*Note: The calendar of Nadir is based off the proposed 13 month International Calendar where each month is named after a pokemon god. Jan = Hogiary; Feb = Dialpry; Mar = Victis; Apr = Shaypril; May = Mew; Jun =Reshirune; Sol = Solga; Jul = Moltry; Aug = Celebrus; Sep = Jirachep; Oct = Doxis; Nov = Cressember; Dec = Kyurember;) The National Council is consists of 8 + 1 members, where the +1 is the High Principal, elected by the other principals, who are each the #1 tester on the National Standard in their 1 of the 9 Principalities of Tortos. The every year, and should any 1 tester get more points than their Principal 2 years in a row, they become the Principal, as long as they pass the trial by a panel of the heads of the Elite Colleges, the Mayors, the Great Houses, and the Scouts to determine they are not a threat to the nation. Should a Principal die or retire, they will be replaced by the current 2nd-place immediately after their clearance trial. Historically, the principalities have been led by great house members, who use their extraordinary wealth to fund the highest quality education. ' ' Along with the council itself, the National government is also made up of other branches. The Judiciary is also set up to work with National Standards. Those with the highest aptitude fill positions to each local courthouse from clerk to judge until they are elevated, get fired, retire, or choose to test into another field. The Principal Court, the high court of the land is made up of Judges nominated for life-terms by the National Council, which must then be approved by a majority of all local judges. The rest of the branch is filled out by clerks and lawyers and appellate elevated by their clerk and lawyer and judge peers of the Principal court. The Principal Court’s job is to decide ambiguous cases which are appealed from the lower courts based on their interpretation of current law and the Grand Compact. There are 3 ways the Grand Pact can change. The Principal Court can re-interpret the wording of the current pact to mean something different in the context of the times. A Confederate Congress of Colleges, Houses, and Mayors can gather to re-negotiate a new pact with a ⅔ majority of the whole congress, regardless of the National Council’s wishes, or the National Council can petition an amendment to the Pact and have the whole nation vote on it seeking a ⅔ majority with each vote weighted by the percentile of the Standard they fall in. ' ' Funding for the national government comes from taxes collected on most monetary transactions: at sales, at income distribution, at financial transactions, at inheritance, etc. The value of all the money is the same, and for coins and cash the national government provides all blanks to each province, but each province is allowed to mint and print their own artwork. ' '''Norms and Laws Surrounding Pokemon Public Pokemon fights in populated areas are not illegal as long as before the battle, both parties receive battle approval. People use their Poketec(a combination pokedex, gps, smartphone) to call/text/direct-report their location and if the landowner hasn’t restricted the area, people may battle with pulled punches. Because the Poketec is usually connected to a person’s pokeballs and ball array, pulling out and enlarging a pokeball without first checking the restriction of the area will usually lead to a warning if it’s restricted. Killing pokemon is seen to be about as horrific as killing pets. Pokemon are still considered sub-human but abusing them is generally reviled. More than pets, though, many pokemon are allowed just about anywhere in society, even into hospitals. Many restaurants actually allow humanoid-type pokemon to dine without a master, as long as they can pay. There are many cases, however, where certain kinds of pokemon who passively cause problems are restricted (some by law and some by norm) from being out of their balls. Toxic and Wheezing for example are treated in a similar way to cigarettes; Slugma and Magcargo aren’t allowed out anywhere except pokemon parks; Grimer and Muk are similarly restricted. This kind of knowledge is tied to the Pokemon Edu skill, but will be brought up with a Poketec warning if users try to enlarge a pokeball with a restricted pokemon inside it. ' ' All prominent battle entities have additional responsibilities either funded by taxpayers by markets or by volunteering/cooperative communities. One particular way in which the government of Tortos differs from many others is it can often act in the market like any other investor, buying up organizations and stakes in organizations in an effort to provide services. ' ' Trainer Gyms: Gyms are the central source of pokemon training information. They employ most of the people who get degrees in pokemon education who don’t go into the science or medicine field. Gyms do not just train members to fight with pokemon, they also train breeders, capture specialists, racers, stage performers, and really anyone who wishes to do anything in the realm of pokemon with a less academic focus. Some gyms specialize, especially when in an underfunded and underpopulated area, but most are like YMCA’s for pokemon. Their classes tend to have better reputation than that, but still lower than the universities. The Great Houses: Three ancient families control nearly all of the basic resource generation of Tortos, because they own all the ‘natural rights’ of the land of Tortos.The Xenos Family, The Kazan Family, and The Bakas Family mine and farm and herd, as they have since their inception and for prices determined in the constitution of the confederacy. They produce raw materials for just about every industry except those that gain raw resources from the air or water. In recent generations, seeing their mineral and biomass resources becoming more finite every year, the Great Houses transitioned to also recycling the materials and reselling them. Additionally, they rent land to every entity in Tortos. With the wealth generated selling and renting to the whole society, they live lives of luxury and artificial competition, as well as enjoy a great deal of political influence and societal respect. The system of Primovivature, where land rights go to the eldest living closest family member. Because this means that any living member could potentially inherit, the younger lords always learn leadership and maintenance skills, and do their best to avoid dying, and so Tortos has a very conservative and war-weary gentry. The circuit of tournaments held yearly are one of the other ways pokemon trainers can show off their and their pokemons’ skills. The Unions: The unions are not labor unions as we may think of them. They are essentially a series of state-sponsored and regulated cooperatives that tackle community safety and security issues. Players see them similar to local/state police, fire department, water treatment, etc. The police have a license to use force and have some protection from the law when it comes to accidental manslaughter, but their primary training and tactics are in de-escalation and self-defense. Only the confederal national guard has the authority to use military-grade weaponry. ' ' Preferred pokemon: Pokemon with the reach capability The Militia: The Militia operates in all the holes that the Unions do not. They provide protective services between the towns and cities, as well as security services for any private group, including the great houses. Once the Militia was a series of smaller groups, many who performed villainous activities. With the introduction of satellite-and-drone-aided poke-partner police forces, they had to clean up their reputation or be constantly harassed by police. To this end they formed an organization called the Militia that kept tabs on registered members and actively reported illegal activities, clearing up their reputation. Those who rejected the Militia registry are usually actively hunted down for rewards paid out by the Militia. Those hunters are called ‘Bondsmates,’ and they can be either Militia members, who have license to use non-deadly force as long as it’s cleared by the police, and receive a full reward from the Militia, or they can be any old adventurer, who can get a middling reward by peacefully escorting the bond to police, or minor reward by reporting to the police. Either way, the Police save money by not having to pay the Militia the full price for their official bondsmates’ services. The Militia actually pay more to for a bond’s retrieval than the police pay for their services, because of the value of protecting their reputation. If a police officer were to try to go undercover to make money off this arrangement, it would be difficult, since the Militia also keeps tabs on who is in the Police by helping train and recruit for the police, and through an agreement where both sides share role records.Players often encounter militia members in non-militia contexts, as it’s only a part-time job for most. The full time members are most often emplyoyed as bouncers and escorts and debt collectors. Players may find that militia members will sometimes turn a blind eye to quite illegal activities for a price. Idolmasters: The Idolmaster talent show started out as any other reality television talent contest. They had television and live performances, but after more than a decade of introducing talented people to the region, they began expanding into smaller more local events, and granting scholarships to students of the strange and weird and under-valued crafts. In modern Tortos it is essentially an institution that fosters and celebrates the arts and crafts. The publicity also makes them a form of recruiting agency. Many children of Tortos dream of getting onto the national stage and landing a job from the government, a great house, or a grand company which lets them practice their and their pokemon’s craft for a living, or coming back to their home town and elevating the culture of their community. The Monasteries: Nearly every town has some access to the spiritual guidance of the monks. They live secluded in the forests and mountains of the outskirts of towns or along the roads that travelers are most wearied by, just far enough to foster peaceful asceticism, but close enough to receive the faithful and desperate. Just about anyone can join, but the gauntlet of physical and mental tests often weeds out the under-committed. Each Monastery is dedicated to a certain pokemon deity, and the most notable of each monastery are sometimes granted gifts or blessings from the deity or guardian themselves. The Monasteries survive on donations from well-meaning and status-seeking travellers, as well as the monks’ own products. Their products and services include fermented food goods, hand-worked consumer goods, pokemon breeding, pokemon foodstuffs, worship products, Great Missions: Worshipping, protecting, and rescuing the body and avatars of the guardians and deities. Exploring the mysteries of pokemon. Giving hospitality to the world. The Scouts: The Scouts are a government owned and funded organization that is a cross between a Forestry service, an Intelligence service, a Boy/Girl scouts program, a 4h program, a Private Investigation service, and a safari service. They catch and breed pokemon for zoos and for any of the unions who need them, as well as to help maintain the ecosystems of Tortos. For a fee anyone outside government can request them to catch or rear a particular type of pokemon, or give access and safari balls to anyone who wants to go pokemon catching on their own. They also work with the Unions both as first-response assistants, and as auxiliary intelligence gatherers. They also provide National Intelligence services, since many of their pokemon and equipment are for surveillance. Similarly, they assist the colleges in their efforts to do field research. The scouts aren’t necessarily well trained in the sciences they help with research, but they provide guidance and facilitation and labor. In a similar system to the Militia bonds, the interested parties post ‘commissions’ and any Scout member who qualifies can commit to it, and when they succeed they’ll receive some kind of predetermined reward, be it money or a rare item or advancement or vacation time. COntracts are legally bonding and if broken, the leadership of the Scouts is authorized with the power of the police to bring a contract breaker to justice. Because of the exploratory and adventurous nature of the Scouts, they have a great deal of strange and rare items which they often sell to colleges and museums or auction to private collectors. Additionally, because of the skills they learn, Scouts are often contracted by both public and private news stations for investigative pieces or privately hired to investigate issues. All profits from the Scouts activities are spread around to the local, provincial, and national coffers. Grand Missions: ' ' The Colleges: In many ways the colleges are just like many real-world Universities, but in other ways they fulfill the roles of makerspaces, YMCAs, and laboratories. They educate adults of all ages in arts, technical skills, sciences, law, medicine, language, and all the other disciplines that businesses tell the government they need. They also usually run large libraries and museums, and just in general act as archivists for the society, as well as providing server-hosting and supercomputing services. They also run research facilities and labs, but unlike real-world universities, they tend to not have observatories, as that kind of field work tends to be maintained by the Scouts. Many have journeyman-level workshops for people to learn and produce hobbyist-scale work, and some also run childcare services, especially over summers. They also sponsor educators to travel around the region, putting on seminars, either as travelling educational shows or as regular learning semesters. The cities themselves pay the journeymate to come and teach, after a period of ‘crowdsourcing’ through news dailies to see how many people would be interested. For regular teachers, they act as a sort of governing guilds, instructing teachers on what subjects their cities want them to teach, and advocating for teachers’ rights. Various cities sometimes try and resist the Colleges, and try to build up their own archives and network of educators, but because of the Colleges’ size and efficiency and entrenched relationships and because of the support from the confederal government they can never provide services cheap enough and of high enough quality. Great Missions: Neutralizing out-of-control experiments, Protecting centers of knowledge from censorship and destruction, ' ' Unleashed Fighting Clubs: This brutal combat club arose out of militia training camps and armored rider clubs. The rider clubs were like motorcycle clubs or driving clubs, with many chapters competing for territory. After many decades of violent confrontations, a chapter head of the Tumbleweeds, Mordechai “Gristle” Grunion along with his wife Mary Grunion got together with some other chapter heads and started the first Unleashed Club as a less violent way to settle differences. They can be called any time by two or more Chapter heads. The Militias saw that recruiting from the trainer clubs and other televised arena matches led to recruits unprepared for real combat. A decentralized military required decentralized training, and so the militia sent out front-line leadership to offer dues to the Armor Gangs for recruits and to make Unleashed Combat Clubs more regular and began to advocate for zones where any pokemon could officially be released without restrictions and where true dueling could be allowed. The clubs got started, but the zones were inconsistently granted. In the wealthier cities where zoning saw less progress, clubs literally went underground on the outskirts. Once established, the less legal clubs became far more exclusive and required more and more intense initiation rituals. Since the Armor Gangs also dealt in less legal business, the less legal clubs became attraction points for that business to take place. Intense people searching for that exclusivity included rural militia, disenchanted businesspeople, and other alienated rebellious Trainers. One portion of those rebellious trainers were Team Torch operatives, who found the ideals of the Unleashed Clubs and the Armor Gangs a fertile recruitment ground. With both Militia and Team Torch attempting to recruit from the Clubs, they’ve become a proxy battleground for the larger conflict between the secretive Torches, the Unions, the Trainers, the Scouts, and the Militia. ' ' Team Torch: Originally a network of loggers and charcoal makers who gathered together to establish forestry practices that could be sustained for generations, their distance from society made them an attractive destination for people outside society’s norms who could still be useful to a more free community. Witches, outlaws, polygamists, recluses, adventurers, mad scientists, prospectors, prostitutes, poachers, nomads/herders. Over time they’ve come to build a more uniform identity as a kind of merry band of smugglers and fortune tellers and black marketers. Their colors are Red Green and Black, often worn on a huntsman-Jones-style or bucket-style or Tyrolean-style cap, and a cross-body cowl. Players have likely seen elements of these outfits. These clothes and colors are often worn casually by non members especially by the youthful and subversive who idealize their adventurous lifestyle. It takes a more frequent contact with groups of Torch members to start recognizing the patterns distinctive to the real organization. Since they haven't been a particularly violent group, they've tended to be ignored by the authorities. Their organizational goals include taking any and all money made off the labor of pokemon, fighting off encroachments into nature, and taking down the institutions of society in an attempt to return humanity to the pre-industrial age. They are essentially an ecological organization taken to the super extreme. They also have a strong Objectivist idealism. If you can dominate someone or something, you should do whatever is best for you. Part of the form of domination they teach and reinforce is based on their ‘first contract’ with nature that they wrote up when they were dominated by nature. It's the basis of their fervor, and it is one of the few contracts they can't renegotiate. Nature always wins. ' ' As a societal institution, the Team acts secretly as a facilitator for illegal practices like smuggling and gambling. Publicly, they are fairly removed and dispersed to avoid attention. They recruit moles throughout society to help fund and further the ambitions of the organization. Moles often come from the scouts, the monks, the unions, the elites, the great houses, and the trainer gyms. Each person joins for their own reasons, whether it’s people feeling dislocated from modern life searching for a larger meaning, or frustrated survivalists who see the truth in team torch’s message. Players will encounter torch members in disguise all over Tortos, particularly wherever they’ve left hidden messages. ' ' The Revolvers: At the highest levels of Team Torch, leadership has been taken over by a group of 6 highly intelligent and subversive pokemon. Originally they were accepted as allies to the leadership because they had abilities which helped the cause, but their abilites became so useful and their powers so overwhelming and experience so deep a well of strategy that they naturally took the place of other leaders, some of whom were overthrown through violent challenge, and some who saw benefit in serving these new pokemon masters. Those loyal remaining became the top of the Torch leadership executing strategies following the Revolvers’ goals as lieutenants. Those goals are accelerating the downfall of the organizations that further scientific progress. The Revolvers have a bone to pick with many of the advances of science and the effects of society on pokemon. Most of them are the result of experiments gone awry, and the only reason they have the free will to make the decisions they do is they've never been caught by a pokeball. Pokeballs, the core technology of the pokemon world, seem impossible. There's no way for one to condense the mass of a living thing and keep it living, and that's because they don't. Pokeballs act like transporters, breaking down a wild pokemon's being into pure information, which is then compressed and stored in the trainer's ball and ball array. Revolver Leaders Absinyan (Bred by the Great Houses from Persian) Mega-Alakazam (Trapped as a mega after surgically implanted with Alakazite) Metazone (Engineered fusion between Magnezone and Metagross) Cloyster Slowking Ancient Spiritomb Final Form Mewtwo' ' Battle Entities Concepts: * Gentry Rules - Trainers and Pokemon face off without relying on environmental hazards or abilities * Tactician Rules - Players and their opponents can not attack opponents directly. If they wish to deal damage, it must be indirectly through environment or trickery. * Harmony Rules - The goal is to immobilize or incapacitate the opponent while dealing as little damage as possible. Items are provided to allow Trainers to “capture” an opponent's Pokemon without changing ownership. * Pulled Punches - combatants cannot kill or cause permanent damage to their opponents. * Obstacle Battles - Purely focused on out-competing opponent on an obstacle course, whether by racing to a goal or performing an activity for points * Contest Battles - Pokemon use Pokemon moves to put on a spectacular show which is evaluated subjectively by judges representing various relevant sectors. * Initiation Battles - Entrants complete a combination of Pokemon fights and logical trials and other hazing rituals. * X-mon Bench - Number of Pokemon allowed into battle ' ' City Trainer Gyms Badges GladeGra VortexFly FateFai AlloySte BooleanEle RuinRoc RiftWat/Fir WyvernDra Order: 1>>2>>3>4>>5>>6>>7>>8 - Gentry Rules (only static mods) - pulled punches - held items allowed - initiation battles - Max-mon Bench - Solo Battles Starters: Any, type-associated Monks Master League Beads InitiateCounselorMajoraMissiateSupplicantMayestriSuperiorPrimate Order: No particular order. - Harmony rules - pulled punches - no items - Straight battles - Tri-mon Bench - Solo Battles Starters: Abra, Pidove, Fennekin Unleash Tactics Clubs Buckles TeamClubLocalCityCircuitRegionTerritoryWorld Order: 1234>>5678 - No holds barred - Pulled punches - no items - Free-for-all-battles - Bi-mon Bench - Solo Battles Starters: Nidoran, Machop, Poliwag ' ' The Militia Network Pin ChaparralDesertUrbanTundraTropicForestSavannaMarine Order: 123>>1/2/3>>3/1/2>>2/3/1>>4>>4 - No holds barred - pulled punches - all items - obstacle battles - Max-mon Bench - Squad Battles Starters: Magby, Rhyhorn, Squirtle ' ' Idolmaster Studios Ribbons HydrangeaLotusThistleFlaxPoppyNasturtiumLilyRose Order: 0>>0>>0>>0>>12>>2/1>>0 - Artisan rules - all items - Pulled punches - contest battles - Mono-mon Bench - Solo battles Starters: Flabebe, Ralts, Gothita ' ' Pokeathalon Medals TriathalonBiathalonMountainFieldSportMartialParkour[] Order: 12>>21>>12>>12>>1 - Artisan Rules - no items - pulled punches - obstacle contests - Tri-mon bench - Solo Battles Starters: Any 3-stage with bipedal final form is viable, 3 are directly available. ( Minun/Plusle, Azurill, Geodude) ' ' First Responder Unions (either worn on epaulettes or around wrist or around neck ForestSnowFireIndustrialSecurityFlood[]Occult Order: 1>>2>>3>>4>>4>>3>>2>>1 - Harmony rules - all items - pulled punches - obstacle battles - Mono-mon Bench - Partner Battles Starters: Magnemite, Mudkip, Axew ' ' Elite College Rings RedBlueGoldSilverGreenYellowBlackWhite Order: 1>>1>>1>>2>>3>>4>>2/3/4>>1 - Gentry rules - all items - pulled punches - Mass Battles - Max-mon bench Starters: Any. ' ' Frontier Scouts Patches NomadDiverPilotSurvivorInfiltratorAncestorSpelunkerMastermind Order: No particular order - Gentry rules - all items (except for during survivor trial) - pulled punches - obstacle battles - Tri-mon Bench - Partner Battles Starters: Bellsprout, Fletchinder, Horsea ' ' Team Torch Brands HermitFoolKnightMatronJudgeMageHierophantEmperor 1>>2>>3>>1>>4>>5>>1>>6 - no holds barred - all items - no pulled punches - straight battles - Max-mon bench - Partner Battles Starters: Any of Fire, Dark, Ghost, Fighting, Electric, Dragon, Steel, or Poison Types. ' ' Great Houses Tourney (on bracelets, bracers, or necklaces) SwordWheelCandleScopeSailBellWingStar 1>>2>>3>>4>>1>>2>>3>>4 - Gentry rules - Held items - No pulled punches - Obstacle Battles - Tri-mon bench - Solo Battles Starters: Any 3-Evo with ‘Mountable’ Capability ' ' Pokedex Changes? Minun and Plusle are hatched as twins, and evolve at level 12, but are different based on the order of leveling. Wherever they are in the world, if a Minun grows past lvl 12 before its Plusle, it evolves into Pachirisu. Pachirisu evolves into Shokirizu. If a Plusle grows past lvl 12 first it evolves into a Pikachu. Pikachu still evolves to Raichu with a thunder stone. If a Minun evolves second it evolves into an Emolga. Emolga Evolves into Ramonga at 30. If a Plusle evolves second it evolves into a Dedenne which evolves into Farannae with friendship. There is no Pichu. Players have an alternate way of gathering pokemon data. Along with capturing pokemon, players who have met Professor Mangrove can use the PokeTag system to gain pokedex progress towards leveling up without using pokeballs. They make a Grapple Maneuver to attach a tag, until players upgrade to the Homing Tags which are thrown or launched and hit at the rate of a Great Ball, and then when they gain access to Stun Darts they can tag a stunned pokemon at 100% rate. ' ' Legendaries & Pseudos Kyogre Groudon Rayquaza ' ' Cobalion Terrakion Virizion Keldeo ' ' Genesect Meloletta ' ' Porygon Tirtouga Amaura ' ' Hydreigon Goodra Spiritomb Absol Vangrip ' ' City and Town Names Vaniville Doughbury Tuttiford Tiramere Gingerberg Tortenham Timtam Ecclavon Buttersloch Nougarth Marzipol Heatholm Velwick Cinniaminster Fudging Salt Water Lickorish Halvea Fondaness Maccester Snickerdale Custarn Jellycourt Churrey Gelatton Sherby Sorbeck Baklavay Daninch Cobblow Treacaster Necthorpe ' ' All the history of the cities and factions is tied to the family relationships, since families control industry and craft and science. One can distinguish family allegiance based on the kamon worn by people as pins and pendants and sword pommels and affixed on houses as flags. ' ' Kamon Leaping Eevee Gogoat Marill Metapod Ninetales Persian The Spoon Charizard Victreebell Dewgong Onyx Steelix Bonemarang Swirl Vines Gyarados Wing Omaswirl Scythe Quadruple Bird Dragonair HootHoot Zubat Sudowoodo Jumpluff Poliswirl Murkrest Umbro Unknown Ursaring Stantler Chansey Egg Ho-Oh Swampert Suicune Shiftleaves Wingull Bronzor Cryogonal Dunsparce Lapras Absol Luvdisc Geodude Scary Face Dugtrio Eggsecute Shedinja Heracross/Pinsir Wartortle Chu Empoleon Hariyama Hand Nose Sable Eye Plus Minus Rosalina Luna Sun Duskull Metagross Bastidon Hexapattern Rotom Lake Guardian Tails Milotail Shaymin Flower Oshell Pidgeotto Crest Woo Reuniculus Klink Chandelure Hydreigon Greninja Vivillion Pyroar Aegis Inkay Heliolisk Aurorus Xatu Sygiliph Silph Family Noivern Xerneas Zygarde ' ' Research Labs - Particle physics lab - Occult research - pokemon historical & archeological society - Pokemon genetic, cosmetic, and medical testing center -source of minuns and plusles ' ' Cavitations - South Mountain pass - island frontier spelunking - west coastal mine - cliff bunker city ruins - Warblebrad ' ' Graveyards - Regional Pokemon Shrine - eastern battlefield - mausoleum city - sewer catacombs - House Neppo Masquleum - House Stameon Copseyard - House Croner Aquation Gem Barrow - House Edel Pyremid ' ' Entertainment City - Master Mall - Southern Casino - Marianas Opera House - Great Valley Fair ' ' Hideouts - Team Torch North - Team Torch South - Tac Secret Stadium - Cliff Bunker Elite Hideout ' ' Wildernesses - Northern Swamp - Island safari zone - Northern Forest - Southern plains ' ' The Great Houses ' ' Other Potential Characters Self-referential, 4th wall breaking pokemon master team: Empoleon, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Khangaskan ' ' Professor Mangrove: Focusing on finding ways to reduce human impact on wild pokemon. Developed the safari conservatory, and the Poke Tag system of tracking pokemon for research. He lives in Velwick. Professor Fig: Focused on finding ways to make pokemon indispensable for humans. Developed the Tough Ball (can be used 3 times before breaking), and Scan Ball (gains 10% catch chance for every same species already caught, and 10% each time the user’s balls fails to capture). He lives in Doughbury. ' ' Geneticist team: Mareep, Pidgey/Pidove/etc, Mewtwo, ' ' Farmhand team: Scyther, Haxorus, Kabutops, Bisharp ' ' Player Character Allies Player guides ' ''' Goal-setter/Revery-Breaker Puller-towards-uniting Leader-establisher